


Good morning beautiful

by Jkambrose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kinda First Kiss, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning beautiful

The sun shone through the window hitting Mark in the face. Mark had gone to sit up when he finally registered the person laying on his chest along with the pair of legs tangled with his own. As Mark rubbed his eyes he decides he needsnto face whoever this is. But when he looks down his breath catches asnhe meets those beautiful ice blue eyes. Jack. He slept with Jack. The guy Mark had been crushing on for so long. He takes note of Jack's sleep tousled hair and how adorable it is. 

Jack wakes up to the smell of fresh rain and firewood. Jack breaths in the smell before freezing as his mind catches up. No it couldn't be. Jack braces himself as he looks up from the strong chest. He sees Mark's floofy red hair and scruff. He feels Mark sit up and his eyes lock with Mark's chocolate brown ones. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach. Would Mark feel the same way? Would Mark except him?

Mark gives a small smile and sends a silent prayer before leaning down and kissing Jack. After the initial suprise Jack begins to kiss back. He lays down on his back and Mark hovers above him kissing his face and neck making Jack giggling due to being so ticklish. Mark grins and moves his hands down to tickle jacks bare sides and hips making Jack burst out laughing loud enough to wake up Wade and Bob in the two guest rooms.

Wade and Bob come running in when they hear the shreak Jack lets out when Mark finds the ticklish spot on his bum. Mark puts his body over Jack's like a sheild.

"Can I help you?" Mark asks in his deep morning voice 

"Um uh nope we are going t go get food. Come on Wade. Wade?"

Wade is grinning before yelling loudly "SEPTIPLIER AWAY!" before quickly running out followed by a laughing Bob.

"We 'ave weird friends Markimoo"

"That we do Jackiboy" "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love ye to Mark. Now where were we?"

"I believe I was tickling you my dear Irishman"

 


End file.
